


Boden's Mate

by alec_fan



Series: Chessmen (XMFC/Inception fusion AU) [1]
Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drama, Dreams, Heist, M/M, Plot Twist, Plotty
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_fan/pseuds/alec_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shaw有我们需要的信息，让他活着才能盗取，”Moira说。那么情况就是这样了：任务已经摆上桌面。<br/>盗梦。</p><p>XMFC/Inception架空文。Erik是盗取者，Alex是他的前哨。他们组队追捕梦境共享界最危险的人物：Sebastian Shaw。但是Erik复仇的欲望很可能破坏任务并将他们所有人撕成碎片，除非Alex和其他队员能看牢他——然而有片阴影始终在他的梦境中萦绕不去……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boden's Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boden's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256615) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> Authorization：I'm so glad you enjoyed the fic! And, yes, you absolutely have my permission to translate it into Chinese -- as long as my name's still attached and you send me the link, go right ahead. :) Thank you so much! --kaydee  
> Beta：Thanks for kasumisou's dedication with no complaining, or I'll never start.

第一章

夜半时分，他们在罗斯福纪念馆的标志性小瀑布群处碰面。“Sebastian Shaw，”Moira将文件放到她身旁的长椅上。她注意到，将它拾起来的是Alex；Erik始终纹丝未动，眼神晦暗不明。“需要我说下去吗？”

“CIA真的发现那混蛋的行踪了？”Alex不敢置信地问。他迫不及待地浏览文件，在黑暗中不得不眯起眼睛阅读。“过去两年多来——”

“我们在他的组织里安插了一只鼹鼠（译注：指内应、间谍），”Moira的视线紧盯住Erik不放，警惕地等待着回应。“我们不能冒险让他们暴露身份。然而上周他们设法联系到我们，剩下的时间不多了。Shaw会在两周后抵达哈瓦那。我们不能逮捕他——”

“好像他有资格上法庭似的，”Erik轻哼一声打断她，声音压得低低的。

 Moira揉揉鼻梁，希望头疼能自行消散。过去两年间她一点都不曾怀念过Erik Lehnsherr。“若不幸被你言中，我同意。但法律就是法律，CIA不可能随便让人 _消失_ ，Erik。尤其是杰出的国际商人。”

“你是说你们还没找到指控他罪行的铁证？勒索、绑架、非法梦境交易，更别提肆无忌惮的谋杀——”

“没有一个能在法庭上站得住脚，”Moira厌倦地说，“你知道的。Shaw这种人总会准备好几份意外保险，如果他的尸体被冲上某个古巴海滩——”

Erik露出鲨鱼般的微笑，“你假设的是他会有残肢断臂剩下。”

“他有我们需要的信息，让他活着才能盗取，”Moira说。那么情况就是这样了：任务已经摆上桌面。

盗梦。

“我选队伍，我定规矩，”Erik立刻说道，“我自己挑人手，你们政府别想来指手画脚。”

Moira非常清楚，梦境共享一开始是由众多军事项目所创，但这行中许多最顶尖的高手在此之外也颇有建树。通过非法盗梦可以轻而易举地获取大量现金，为政府工作却赚不到一分钱。

Erik从不在意钱财，曾经。这是他能成为宝贵人才的部分原因。但一切都变了，自从——呃。

“我叫你来是因为我要最好的人，”她用公事公办的口吻告诉他，语气辛辣尖刻，“你愿意怎么干就怎么干，只要把结果给我们。”

“ _结果_ ，”Erik慢吞吞地说，“当然。我需要和你的鼹鼠联系。”

Moira指向Alex手中的文件夹。“这些就是他们送来的全部情报了。我会确保你得到所有资料，但你知道我不能暴露他们的身份。他们死了对你没好处。”

“在开工之前我们还是得知道。”这次开口的是Alex。岁月 _似乎_ 完全没有在他身上留下痕迹，仍旧是Moira上次见他时的样子，然而同时，他也变了。变得——更安静，更沉稳，他年轻的面容掩饰不住眼中的疲惫。

两年来始终看牢Erik——好吧，没有多少人能坚持下来。难怪他会筋疲力竭。

“实施盗梦时我们可以利用那个内应接近Shaw，”Alex继续说，“我不想误杀好人。”

Moira勉为其难地颔首，“我会告知上级。这个问题应该能在具体执行前解决好。”

“那就这样，”Erik瞥一眼Alex，后者点点头，把文件夹到腋下，“任务繁重，时间紧迫。那么晚安，Moira，”他露出恶毒的笑容，补充道，“做个好梦。”

Moira摇摇头，目送他们离开。她已经两年多没做过梦了。

*

同大多数工作一样，开始很简单：他们需要一个计划，这意味着他们需要一个筑梦师。Alex在芝加哥找到了Sean，他正打量着谢德水族馆里的水母。“务必告诉我你没打算打劫这里。”

Sean丝毫不为背后传来的Alex的声音所动，只是展开懒洋洋的微笑，“不，老兄，你试过给热带鱼报海关吗？ _完全_ 不值得费劲打劫。”

这里面绝对有故事，但Alex很肯定他不想听。

“说起不值得费劲的事，”Sean斜睨着补充，“答案是不。”

“你还没听报酬呢。”

“你还在当Lehnsherr的前哨，对吗？”

Alex保持面无表情，“对。”

“那我们干吗还要浪费时间？”

“当然，因为很明显你最近正 _忙着_ ，”Alex嘲讽地说，“设计水族馆？”

Sean耸耸肩，“也许我只是想在梦里见到水母。说真的，老兄，它们运动的方式，它们全身散发出的光芒——太他妈诡异了。也许哪天我会用到。你永远不知道自己什么时候为了工作就得搅乱别人的脑子。”

这就是他们需要Sean的原因，Alex提醒自己。也许这家伙总像个瘾君子似的不靠谱，但他确实是非传统建筑学方面的天才。想要搞定这次的目标就要跳出思维定势，这是毫无疑问的。

“反正你无事可做，”Alex指出，“我保证这份工作很有趣，而且Erik也保证这次绝不乱动你的建筑蓝图，我有书面承诺。”

“你开我玩笑吧，老兄，”Sean恼怒地说，“还记得上次我跟那个神经病合作吗？他把我从他妈的摩天大楼屋顶推了下去！”

“这次就别给他造摩天大楼呗。”

Sean皱眉。他低下头，红色的头发飘进眼睛里，让他看起来像是15岁的孩子。不巧的是Alex对他太过了解，不会被他那叛逆少年的形象唬弄住。“反正他总能想到新花样，”Sean不情不愿地说，

“目标是谁？”

 Alex露出笑容。

*

当他的前哨出门寻找臭小子Cassidy的踪迹时，Erik也准备择店开业了。纽约的一栋公寓应该能派上用场——座落于阿斯托里亚的喧闹住宅区，熙攘的邻里可以方便他们低调地混迹其中。房屋本身非常舒适，只是有点破旧，而且Erik已经整整八九个月没靠近过这里了。应该会很安全。他花了一整天做清洁，把屋子整理好。三间卧室，两间浴室，还有一间讨人喜欢的大客厅，用来安置PASIV和辅助设备。对政府工作而言够好的了。

他把装有PASIV的公文箱放到咖啡桌上，之后几天都刻意避开它。

毕竟没必要草率行事。

*

Alex喜欢Sean的另一个原因在于他一直是自由职业者，这就意味着他认识这行里所有的大人物，再加上些以此为副业的无名小卒。Alex的联络表里几乎都是前军人（比如他自己），要么就是隶属政府的。这可能是他身为一名前哨最大的缺陷——对于这个活儿尤其如此。他们最好找些鲜为人知的，比如Sean。

比如Hank。虽然得多花点功夫才能说服他，不过船到桥头自然直嘛。

“瞧，想要愚弄Shaw，你需要的不止是伪装者，你需要的是变形者，”Sean争论道，他正舒服地靠在松软的沙发上。“世界上只有三个人能真正做到，其中一个已经领着Shaw发的薪水了。”

Erik嘲笑他，“Emma的伪装术没 _那么_ 好。”

“她能操爆你的脑子，老兄，让你相信随便什么她想让你相信的狗屎。反正不管怎么说，Frost首先排除。所以我们还有两个选择。”Sean十指相抵，沉思道，“据我之前听到的传闻，Eames还在巴黎。上次Jenkins的活儿之后我就跟他保持着不错的关系，我可以试试——”

Alex摇头，“不，他给自己拉了支队伍，以前Cobb的几个人和他一起。他们现在仍旧坐享去年费舍尔-摩罗（译注：Fisher Jr.继承的公司）那事儿的丰厚酬劳，我们出的价码不足以诱惑Eames脱队单干。要是运气好，可以拉拢他当顾问——我会好好研究下。”Alex在笔记上匆匆记下，“那我们只剩下——”

“Raven，”Erik说，听起来好像他一早就知道事情会变成这样，“她在哪儿？”

Alex谨慎地看着他，“罗马。你真的打算亲自和她交涉吗？上次——”

Erik笑起来，一个不怎么友善的笑容。“这恰恰是她会跟我回来的原因。” 

*

Raven相当中意罗马。嘈杂脏乱，却又鲜活美丽，到处是令人赞不绝口的食物。虽然不知道从哪儿学了一口西西里乡音，但她的意大利语依然很流利，她喜欢那些词句在舌尖舞动的方式。

她悠闲地沿着康多堤大道欣赏橱窗。要是在过去，店主们可能早就向顾客收取参观费了，但现在她可以免费欣赏古琦和范思哲的展品，虽说只要她乐意，就完全负担得起。前次的工作让她大捞了一票。瞥一眼橱窗上的倒影，她觉得还是更喜欢自己黑发的模样，于是便寻思着找顶合适的帽子。

“一如既往的可爱，”有个声音对她耳语，“但你犯了个错误。”

“上面已经开始展示秋装了？”Raven叹口气，“我一直自诩为时尚界的忠实拥趸呢。”

Erik轻笑道，“真相要乏味得多，倒影中的店铺和街对面的不一样。”

Raven回头看去，他是对的。“我从没宣称自己是筑梦师。”

几个路人奇怪地看着他们，Raven翻了个白眼，挽起他的胳膊，如同热恋中的情侣一般倚在他身上。投射人物们满意地继续前行。“测试你的记忆？”Erik指向仔细重建的街道。

“顺便试验新壳。”Raven承认道，一只手滑进她的大号手袋，“你是怎么找到我的？”

“眼睛。不管你的外表如何变，你的眼睛总是比投射人物的更


End file.
